The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for rings, annular bearings, or the like which, due to mechanical specification, are required to be interference, force, or substantially closely fitted to a corresponding structure.
Such rings can be force fitted by hammering, etc. which can result in the damaging of the ring and/or the corresponding shaft. Alternatively, the ring can be relatively easily fitted by heating it and thereby causing its internal diameter to expand making the operation relatively troublesome.
Heretofore, there have been various apparatuses introduced to accomplish this ring expansion by heating, however, they are comparatively large, expensive and time consuming in operation because of the necessity of heating oil or the like and immersing the ring therein.
In view of the above-mentioned facts, it is an object of the present invention to provide a heating apparatus which is relatively compact, easy to operate and handle, effective, and efficient.